


Afecto

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, DSOD, Heartshipping, M/M, Ryou Bakura - Freeform, RyouxYugi, Yaoifanfic, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, Yugi Mutou - Freeform, dm - Freeform, ygo, yugioh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Yugi no era del tipo de persona en demostrar afecto en público, tal vez era la norma de los japoneses, Bakura Ryou ya se había acostumbrado a ello, por ello cuando Yugi se acercó a Ryou para besarlo esa mañana, simplemente algo hizo corto circuito dentro de su cuerpo y Ryou simplemente dejo de funcionar.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou & Mutou Yuugi





	Afecto

Yugi no era del tipo de persona en demostrar afecto en público, tal vez era la norma de los japoneses, Bakura Ryou ya se había acostumbrado a ello, porque después de todo eso no evitaba observar la sinceridad de las palabras de Yugi cada vez que profesaba lo feliz que se sentía de pasar tiempo con él.

Después de haberse graduado de la escuela secundaria de Domino, la pandilla había tomado diferentes rumbos para lograr hacer sus sueños realidad, sin embargo eso no mello la fuerte amistad que el grupo había formado en sus días como simples estudiantes _-si es que había algo de simple en ese mundo lleno de misterio y magia que trajo consigo las reliquias milenarias-,_ el tiempo como resultado demostró una nueva faceta en los jóvenes y una simple resolución que había estado resguardando con mucho cuidado en su corazón para Ryou.

Ryou Bakura sentía algo más que simple cariño amistoso sobre el rey de los juegos; Yugi Mutou, sin embargo el chico solo parecía mirarlo como un simple amigo, lo cual estaba bien para él, atesoraba más que nada en el mundo su amistad por lo cual no quiso atosigarlo con sentimientos que solo ocasionarían tensión innecesaria después de todo Yugi se encontraba afrontando una situación más difícil en ese entonces, la gran aventura de sus vidas había terminado tras haber ganado el duelo contra el faraón dando como resultado su descanso eterno.

Algunos decidieron darle espacio, otros hablaron con él al respecto, pero él simplemente se vio yendo hacia el chico, escuchándolo en silencio y dándole un hombro en donde llorar. La pena era la misma, lo reconocía Ryou, aunque también sabía que era muy diferente al mismo tiempo, por lo cual cuando Yugi le invito a salir el atisbo de felicidad como asombro no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Bakura quien había abierto los ojos y se había quedado en silencio aunque su boca se abrió un poco.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto incrédulo.

Yugi rio entre dientes, su risa era melódica como una dulce canción que se atrevería a escuchar una y otra vez hasta ser arrullado por ella.

—¿Qué si quieres salir conmigo?

Ryou paso saliva, sentía la boca seca, las palabras se le habían escapado, es mas no recordaba si sabía hablar japonés. Al final logro asentir y balbucear un torpe; _“Yes”_

Una nueva risita dejo escapar Yugi y cuando se despidió de él se encontró Bakura tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión que tal vez su petición no era nada más que una cita casual entre amigos.

El brillo de su mirada se apagó al instante cuando se dio cuenta que posiblemente estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

Sin embargo cuando en la sexta cita la mano de Yugi rozo la suya y sus dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos, solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

—¿Yu-? ¿Yugi? —tartamudeo— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto tratando de dejar de lado sus conclusiones.

Yugi sonrió amable tras detener el paso, ambos se encontraban caminando por la plaza central, la luz de las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, era una noche despejada.

—Estoy tomándote de la mano, tontito.

—S- sí, pero… —para ese punto el rostro de Ryou ardía con fuerza— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso hacen las parejas.

Ryou se quedó sin aliento, Yugi se había parado enfrente de él, parecía mirarlo con preocupación; _“¿Estas bien?”_ pregunto Ryou quien había bajado la mirada al piso incrédulo de las palabras que había escuchado hace un momento se encontró con sus sombras bajo la luz de la lámpara.

En ese momento lo único que pudo pensar es que se veían realmente bien juntas, encajando en la oscuridad de la otra como si fueran solo una.

De ello ya había pasado más de medio año, si bien cada uno tenía las agendas llenas, entre la universidad y el trabajo trataban de mantener tiempo para el otro, por lo cual cuando Ryou le pidió mudarse con él, no espero una respuesta rápida, ciertamente la pregunta había sido hecha para facilitar el traslado del tricolor quien había empezado a trabajar en Kaiba Corp, y su departamento estaba en el centro de la ciudad por lo cual el traslado solo sería de 10 minutos a comparación de los 35 minutos de su casa en la tienda de juegos. Aunque el beneficio de estar más tiempo con Yugi era algo innegable, después de todo extrañaba el olor del sedoso cabello de Yugi cuando en medio de la noche se despertaba y la atraía aún más a su cuerpo.

—Claro que si no quiere yo…

—Me encantaría — sonrió Yugi y Ryou sintió como su corazón casi se le salía por la felicidad.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

El complejo departamental en el centro de la ciudad estaba compuesto por diez pisos, el piso de Ryou era el cuarto, al principio lo había elegido por el ligero morbo que radicaba en el numero maldito, siendo representación de la muerte en el país asiático, sin embargo nada extraño había pasado en el lugar durante su estadía, Ryou muchas veces sospecho que tenía algo que ver con el alma que se encontraba en su sortija milenaria, siendo que el espíritu no era del tipo que permitiría que otro ser espectral estuviera paseándose en su dominio de seguro ahuyento a cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí o que quisiera entrar.

Sin querer su ubicación había sido adecuada, siendo que a pesar de tener un elevador, eran las mañanas un grato momento para ambos cuando Ryou y Yugi usaban las escaleras y hablaban de lo que harían durante su día, además de acordar que harían por la noche, que cenarían o si saldrían a algún lugar ya sea a la plaza central para despejar su mente de las obligaciones y disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Si bien había otras mañanas donde el cansancio les había hecho quedarse dormidos y salir corriendo directamente, eran pocas veces a comparación de las agradables conversaciones que mantenían mientras bajaban al lobby.

—Entonces esta noche… ¿Comida italiana? —preguntó Ryou apoyándose a un lado de la puerta, siendo que su primera clase era a las nueve, aún podía volver a dormir un poco o releer su informe de historia para darle los últimos retoques.

—Por supuesto, a las 7:00 en punto entonces —dijo Yugi, Ryou se inclinó para abrirle la puerta y dejarlo ir al trabajo, cuando Yugi paso a través de la puerta de cristal, Ryou extendió su mano con el bento que había preparado para ese día.

Yugi lo tomo con una sonrisa amable, Ryou no pudo notarlo, tal vez era la felicidad que se había estacionado en su corazón nublando su razón, desde que Yugi se mudó con él todos los días parecían sentirse más agradables, pero un brillo singular se asomó en los amatistas ojos del rey de los juegos, quien se había parado de puntitas y con su mano libre tomo el rostro de Bakura para atraerlo hacia abajo.

Un beso.

Un casto beso colocado sobre sus tersos labios, una simple muestra de afecto ante la fútil partida. 

La añoranza del amante que ama sin atisbo de algo más allá que el propio amor que profesa.

Yugi no era del tipo de persona en demostrar afecto en público, tal vez era la norma de los japoneses, Bakura Ryou ya se había acostumbrado a ello, por ello cuando Yugi se acercó a Ryou para besarlo esa mañana, simplemente algo hizo corto circuito dentro de su cuerpo y Ryou simplemente dejo de funcionar.

Embelesado por la imagen del cuerpo que se alejaba de él mientras una sonrisa boba acentuaba su rostro y sus mejillas se encontraban coloreadas de un rojo intenso, Ryou se atrevió a murmurar algo que le estaba carcomiendo desde hace tiempo, una simple y llana pregunta que tal vez nunca tendría una respuesta concreta.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez con el paso del tiempo podría hallar una.

—¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente lindo?


End file.
